The Guardians
by Narutothedevil.dnd
Summary: It is said that there comes a moment every day when the Man Sitting upstairs listens to you prayer. On such moment Sora on his dead bed while taking his last breath prays to Almighty God to protect his baby sister in return He sends some people for the said work. Who is better guardian than Naruto and his girls?
1. Wish Granted

Hey Guys I am back with new fic, please read it and give try. Positive criticism are welcome so are praises but please review.

"_HUMAN TALKING"_

_'HUMAN THOUGHT'_

"_**BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

"**SUMMONING TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING THOUGHTS'**

**JUTSU**

_**TIME SKIP**_

**Disclaimer:-** I do not own NARUTO or BLEACH in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto and Kubo. What I own is this fic, some techniques and OC.

_**WARNING: This Fic shall contain mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like TRY not to read.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

_**Vote of Thanks: Some element in this fic are inspired from the fic Help from a Stranger by Wolf3391. I asked his permission and he gave yes as an answer so A vote of thanks for him.**_

_**Wish granted**_

_**The Guardians'**_

_**Karakura Town**_

Today was the day which was considered as the worst day of the week. 'Monday'; people who were working government office, firm were getting ready to head to their works. After relaxing and enjoying the holidays of weekends they were ready to tackle (reluctantly) the challenges in life.

The same can be said for students of school and colleges. As the summer holiday was over, students were exited for new year, new friends and if some were luck new girlfriends. The Karakura High School was getting filled with students.

On the road heading towards Karakura High School a car could be seen moving. The car was black Limo. Well you could ask what's so special about it. The car is not special; special is the person who is sitting in it. The name of the passenger was Inoue Orihime.

Orihime is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother

Orihime is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless, which is at odds with her exceptionally high marks in school. She is a member of the Handicrafts Club and likes to invent very ridiculous sports to play with Tatsuki (such as "base-cer," a combination of baseball and soccer). She tends to zone out with her mouth open and loses track of what she was thinking or dreaming about. She has an over-active imagination and gets carried away thinking of implausible scenarios.

Orihime likes Asian flower print clothing and comedies. While she does eat some normal food, Orihime cooks and eats unusual meals, which other people often find unappetizing. Her favorite food is red bean paste and she likes putting butter on sweet potatoes. She enjoys cheese and butter most of the time.

Orihime and her brother, Sora Inoue, were raised by a drunken father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. Fearing that their parents would kill Orihime, in the March that Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her on his own from then on. For nine years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. That day, Sora died, and Orihime began wearing the hairpins every day since. After Sora's death, Orihime prayed for him every day. And she still remembers the day he died.

_**The Day Sora Died**_

It was one of the horrible day in the life of Orihime as her brother Sora met with an accident and was now in terrible condition. He was brought to the Kurosaki Clinic. Orihime stood beside her brother watching her brother dyeing. At young age she saw death.

Sora was taking his last breath. He was not afraid of death, he was afraid for his sister. If this was his last day then who would look after her, who would take care of her. This thing was eating him inside out. This thing gave him more aches than the injuries on his bodies. But then he remembered something, he had read somewhere that there comes a moment in a day when the Lord sitting upstairs grants your wish.

As his last resort he closed his eyes and prayed 'Hey Lord if I have done good deeds in my entire life then please help me. I don't want heaven send me to hell if you want but please look after my sister cause she is a delicate flower. Please send someone to look after her. I don't want anything.' With that Sora took his last breath and achieved an important milestone of life, the room was now filled with the cries of Orihime, as she shed tears on losing her brother.

_**Next Day**_

_**Sora's Funeral**_

The funeral was arranged by the Kurosaki family and all friends were present to pay there last respect to Sora. Orihime was still crying; she was afterall a little girl. The people around were gossiping on the topic that who would take care of Orihime. But none were coming forward to take her.

But guess what Almighty God granted Sora's wish. A black limo arrived and parked. From the car came a regal woman. She was wearing funeral cloth. She had very long red hair and violet eyes, and figure of a Goddess. Fair skin glistening in sunlight, a beautiful angular face. Who she was? She was Namikaze Kushina owner of the Namikaze Corps one of the finest company in the world.

Behind her was a boy of same age as Orihime. He had reddish tip blond hair and deep blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks. He was Namikaze Naruto heir of Namikaze Corps.

Kushina came forward and gave last respect to Sora and moved towards the little girl. She kneeled down and wiped her tears and spoke. "Are you Orihime." She asked

Orihime nodded in affirmative. "Sora was one of our employee and it was heart breaking news that he died. And it is sad that you are left alone. We take care of our employee and their family. And Sora died while he was working so it is our responsibility to take care of his family. So we have decided that we shall take care of you. Are you ok with that." She asked

Orihime couldn't say anything but nod. Kushina embraced her in a very loving hug as she allowed her to cry on her chest. The peoples around were stunned. First due to arrival of Kushina, who was high status woman and next was; her readily accepting Orihime in her family.

Naruto who was standing on the sidelines smiled as he saw the union. He looked upwards and saw Sora's soul floating in the air with a content smile. His smile was that of content and happiness. Due to his wish being granted Sora was now able to move forward for afterlife.

_**Flashback end**_

Orihime was brought out of her thoughts as the driver stopped the car and spoke "Orihime-sama we arrived at the school."

"Hai Katori-san." She stepped out of the car and walked towards the school. she checked the notice board and headed towards her classroom.

The moment she entered the room she was ambushed by a girl. She was Chizuru Honshō. Chizuru is a thin teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wears red framed glasses. She is wearing her Karakura high school uniform.

She appears to be attracted to Orihime who she calls "_Hime_," meaning princess, or this could just be a shortening of her name. She hugs Orihime every chance she gets, and usually compliments her and fondles her chest. Chizuru also makes advances toward Michiru Ogawa.

And right now she was hugging and was about to fondle her breasts but was stopped by a kick by Tatsuki.

Tatsuki is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime. Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She usually appears in her school uniform or her karate outfit while training in school or at the dōjō.

Tatsuki is protective and level-headed most of the time, unless she is provoked by somebody. She uses her great strength to deal with anyone who troubles her or her friends. She easily hits anyone who annoys Orihime or gives her some sort of deep personal insult

"What the hell are you doing Chizuru?" she roared

"I think you need specs, cant you see I am greeting my _Hime._" She answered

Tatsuki face palmed "Was it necessary, have you got no shame."

"Yes it was necessary for the power of Lesbian Community." And the fight began between her and Tatsuki

Orhime excused herself as her eyes wandered to look for a very special person. Four male figures entered the room. They were Kurosaki Ichigo who had a permanent scowl on his face. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes.

When he was younger, Ichigo considered his mother to be the center of his world, always smiling when he was with Masaki and regularly holding her hand. Despite crying whenever he lost in a match at the dojo he attended, Ichigo started to smile again as soon as he saw Masaki when she came to pick him up. At a very young age, Ichigo heard his father saying his name means "to protect one thing," which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother. When his sisters were born, he began attending a dojo for the sake of protecting them. Since then, the number of people he wishes to protect has continued to grow, causing Ichigo to risk his life to protect both the people close to him and complete stranger.

The second male was Yasutora Sado. Sado is a teenager of Mexican descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He is a muscular and extremely tall man and appears to be much older than he actually is. Sado has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads _Amore e Morte_ ("love and death" in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it. He typically wears either his school uniform or flashy short-sleeved shirts with open collars. He also wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve.

Sado is a quiet person and is sometimes the subject of jokes or bullies because he never fights back. Nonetheless, he is treated equally within his group of friends in Karakura. Sado also has a soft spot for cute things, Sado is very intelligent: he ranked 11th out of 322 students in Karakura High School.[6] Sado has a very loyal personality. He is quite loyal to his friends, especially Ichigo, who is one of his closest friends

Next was Keigo Asano Keigo is a teenager with medium-long brown hair, which flips outward. He has brown eyes and a slim figure. His expression usually stays the same with either frowns or pouts, but whenever a girl is involved, he smiles. At school, he wears the standard Karakura High School uniform. Outside of school, he wears casual clothes, and often wears a plain t-shirt and pants, sometimes with a jacket.

Keigo is usually a goofy and extremely hyper-active boy, often using overly-dramatic movements and words to act out his feelings. He enjoys watching fireworks, playing role-playing games, and going to beach parties.

A good-natured teenager, Keigo often tries (and fails) to "woo" girls and cheer up Ichigo, often ending up in Ichigo hitting him in some way.

And last but not the least was Mizuiro Kojima. Mizuiro has short black hair and green eyes, parted down the middle with a stray bang in his face and the tips fanning out. He looks very young and wears the Karakura uniform with the jacket zipped up.

Mizuiro prefers older women. He also likes to tease his classmate and friend Keigo by calling him "Asano-san", when he is overreacting, which makes him even more agitated. Despite his cheerful appearance he can be quite cruel, such as by not accepting his own mother. Keigo mentions that Mizuiro is good at "putting up walls" and the only person he ever really opened up to is Ichigo.

"Ohayo minna-san." Greeted Orihime and was replied in various ways a slight 'Hn' from Ichigo and Ohayo from others.

"So how was your summer holidays?" asked Orihime

"Nothing special."

"Went for community service."

"Beach parties."

"Learned something new." Now identify who said what

But the person didn't arrive for whom Orihime was waiting for. She was losing hope 'may be his flight was late.' She thought

That's when she felt someone tapping her left shoulder. To sate her curiosity who tapped on her shoulder she turned left but moment she turned left she felt a pair of lips on her right temple and a voice came.

"Ohayo Hime-Chan, missed me much." she blushed bright red and answered

"O-ofcourse I missed you went away for two months." She said

"But now I am back and I am eager to taste the food you made." He said as he drooled imagining what delicious food she brought.

"Today I have brought curry flavoured ramen with some melon bread covered in paprika." She replied at hearing this almost all people got green faces but not Naruto

"Awesome, you always know what I like. You are so sweet." And hugged her. The people around them know this was common as both were like siblings.

"Only you can eat such food Uzumaki as your stomach is balck hole." Commented Ichigo

"What did you say scowly-face?" Naruto yelled as both of them clashed their head to overpower each other

"YOU are one to talk whiskered cheeks." He yelled back

While they were showing off their power Mizuiro spoke "Has anyone thought why Naruto has whisker mark on his face."

Everyone began to wonder on that but it was Orihime who answered "O-oh I know. May be Naruto's mother had a giant powerful fox in her belly and fox power affected Naruto and he got fox like whisker." She replied as traveled in the world of over imagination (For others)

On hearing this everyone facefaulted including Ichigo who was headbutting with Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was trying to stop his laughter 'You have no idea how accurate you are Hime-Chan.'

Before anyone would comment on it the bell rand and the teacher entered the class room.

_**Hours later**_

It was no Physical education period everyone got ready as they changed their clothes into tracksuits. They arrived at the ground and moment they put a foot on the ground everyone felt their jaw hanging (especially boys) as they saw their teacher.

She was fair tall violet hair and pupil less brown eyes. She was wearing black shorts and red T-shirt with hugged her figure like a snake to her prey. She was Mitarishi Anko. The minds of these teenage boys began to play such fantasy that a boy of their age shouldn't have. Girls began to give her the look of envy and hate for such figure.

"Alright Maggots get in two separate lines and get ready to face hell as I won't show any mercy. fufufufufufufu" she declared and laughed a not so evil evil laugh

And by end of the day everyone was waste. Anko was one hell of slave driver. The first day of school ended in sweet-bitter way.

Naruto and his gang where now walking back to home as Naruto informed the driver that they would go on foot. The gang where chatting. "So how was your tour Naruto?" Sado asked

"Meh it was fun and had to do some work also." He replied

"So which country did you visited Naruto?" asked Keigo

"India."

"How was the country?"

"It was awesome. I mean its Unity in Diversity there. Various types of people. Each state having different language but still they stand together. The historical monuments was sight to be seen. Taj Mahal, Ajanta caves, the Sun Temple, the Golden temple. It was mind blowing. Lets not forget Kashmir; the crown of India, it is said to be heaven on earth." Everyone were impressed by that

"And Food Naruto-kun." Orhime asked

At this Naruto's eye had stars in it "The Food, it was off the roof. Right from sweet to spicy, veg, non-veg if it wasn't for school I may have stayed there for a year." Oh hearing this that Naruto staying away from her Orihime felt a pang in her chest.

She knew she had crush on Ichigo and she was somewhat confused for her feeling for blue-eyed blond. And she knew Naruto had a girlfriend. Naruto on the other hand saw her like a sister figure. As they were chatting they heard sound of a bike. It was a black Ducati 999. The person sitting on it was wearing a black biker suit. The way the suit clung on them it was clear it was a woman.

The woman parked the bike and approached the group. The woman removed the helmet and revealed her midnight blue hair to the world. She was Hyuuga Hinata girlfriend of Naruto. She had killer figure and the tight suit highlighted it more.

Hinata came forward and greeted Naruto with a fierce kiss on the lips. Naruto replied it back. On seeing this others eye got the size of dinner plate and a massive blush covered their cheeks.

Orihime on the other hand felt another pang in her chest. Was this jealousy or what.

"How are you doing lover boy?" she asked

"I am doing fine. I missed you Hina-hime." He replied and was about kiss her again but the fake cough of the group stopped him, a tick mark appeared on his face as he scowled "Guess we have to carry the rest of the session in private." He said in husky voice

Hinata giggled in her angelic tone "I am holding on you that mister." She said playfully and spanked him and moved towards her bike. As she ignited her bike she spoke "Come at night."

At this the boys got nose bleed on understanding the meaning while the girls blushed and a small frown appeared on Orihime's face

_**Namikaze Estate**_

_**Nighttime**_

It was night Naruto was in his room playing the latest game 'Watch Dogs'. He was playing for long time and it was enough. His physical body needed rest so he was getting ready for sleep. He heard a knock on his door.

"It is open come in." he said and saw that it was Orihime who was knocking the door. She was wearing white PJ and in her hand was a fox plushy.

"What happened Hime-Chan?" he asked

"I-i-I couldn't sleep." She mumbled in low voice but Naruto heard it

"Nighmare?"

"No." she said "Just wanted to stay with you and talk about your trip." In her younger days whenever she would have nightmare Naruto would help her sleep and then she would sleep like a baby

Naruto lifted the blanket and beaconed her sit beside her. Orihime happily complied as she sat beside him and began to talk all the event she did in summer in a very animated way.

After few hours sleep began to dominate her as she spoke "Naruto-kun I want to sleep her and I am feeling cold please hug me." She said in sleepy and innocent voice, and the statement was innocent so please don't anything ecchi.

Naruto laid down and spooned her and gave her a goodnight kiss in temple. He hugged her in tight embrace as he gave her his body heat, and within minutes both were asleep.

…**To be Continued**

**AN: Finally I have started rewriting the fic that I lost. **

**The fic is NaruHarem **

**Harem list **

**Hinata**

**Anko **

**Kushina**

**Naruto Girls that I have mentioned in my Naruto x Onepeice cross over fic**

**Orihime (She is confused between her feeling for Naruto and Ichigo)**

**Tatsuki**

**Many more of bleach girls.**

**So its Huge Harem some may get airtime some may not**

**Take care of yourself and your neighbours **


	2. New Shinigami and Ghost from past

Hey Guys I am back with next chapter, please read it and give try. Positive criticisms are welcome so are praises but please review.

"HUMAN TALKING"

'HUMAN THOUGHT'

"_**BIJU OR GOD TALKING"**_

_**'BIJU OR GOD THOGHTS'**_

"**SUMMONING OR HOLLOW TALKING"**

**'SUMMONING OR HOLLOW THOUGHTS'**

_**JUTSU/Techniques**_

**TIME SKIP or PLACE**

**Disclaimer: -** I do not own NARUTO or BLEACH in any form that honour goes to Kishimoto and Kubo. What I own is this fic, some techniques and OC.

_**WARNING: This Fic shall contain mature theme of sex and violence. Reader must be above 18 years of age to read it. If you don't like it, TRY not to read.**_

_**Literature is not a cup for my tea so you will find if not many but few grammatical errors bear it please. And I am Indian so I may use both US and/or UK English.**_

_**Vote of Thanks: Some elements in this fic are inspired from the fic 'Help from a Stranger' by 'Wolf3391'. I asked his permission and he gave yes as an answer so A vote of thanks for him.**_

**Karakura Town**

**Kurosaki Clinic/House**

Next morning came quickly, we could see one Kurosaki Ichigo sleeping on his bed, but something was not right. It was like a danger was looming above him. That danger had a name; it was Kurosaki Isshin, father of Ichigo.

Isshin is a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. As a doctor, Isshin usually wears a white lab coat over his otherwise more casual shirt and trousers. He has the appearance of a man in forties. Currently he was getting ready to ambush his son.

Isshin typically acts in a goofy, energetic, and fun-loving manner. Loud voice, big smile and a wide range of facial expressions are his trademark features. He's prone to attack his son all of a sudden for every reason, from being late for a dinner to simply waking him up. Like he claims, it was all to make Ichigo stronger, which actually paid off.

Before he could attack Ichigo kicked him, throwing out of his room via window. He opened and eyes and looked out of the window and found his father face down on road. "What the hell where you thinking old man." he yelled but in return only heard groans of pain

After some time he went down in kitchen and saw his sisters Karin and Yuzu. They were fraternal twins. Yuzu has short light brown hair, similar in color to her mother Masaki Kurosaki, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead. She also wears a red hair clip on the left side of her head. Her eyes are a dark brown color. Yuzu dresses more girlishly when compared to her sister. She wears a green hooded sweatshirt, and an apron when cooking.

Yuzu is more soft-spoken. She is also the more empathetic of the two girls. She takes care of the housework, such as cooking meals and tidying up the living space, on a daily basis. She also regularly cuts Ichigo's hair.

Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. More often than not, she is seen in sportswear, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark and she sometimes wears a red cap upon her head and often carries a soccer ball.

Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is a more authoritative and out-spoken person. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin is the more hardened and least emotional between the two, resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close.

"Ohayo Onii-san." Greeted Yuzu as she was preparing breakfast for the family

"Ohayo Yuzu-Chan, Karin-chan."

"Where is Tou-san, last time I saw him he was going towards your room." Asked Karin

"He is laying on the road as I kicked him out when he tried to wake me." Said Ichigo

Yuzu hearing this panicked, turning off the gas she went out to look for her father. The other siblings started their breakfast as Yuzu brought an injured Isshin inside the house. Miraculously he had medical wrapping around his head with Band-Aid on his cheek.

After eating his breakfast Ichigo packed his lunch and headed for the school

As he was walking he saw three punks skating, he narrowed his eyes as he saw broken bottle near a pole with flowers in it. The three pinks were coming towards his direction as he swept his legs and kicked on the shin of the punk who was spearheading the group. The pink fell flat on his face and like dominos the two behind him fell on him.

The punks began to regain consciousness as they saw a tapping foot in front of them. They looked up and where on the verge of shitting their pants when they saw an angry boy looking at them. Ichigo picked one of them and punched him in the gut and pointed towards the broken bottle "Who did this?" he asked calmly

Nervously the other punk raised his hand and spoke "It was me who crashed with bottle." And he received a kick to his chin

"Damn you asshole, that flower were meant for the little girl who died few days ago." He screamed with righteous fury in his eyes "Now go there and apologize." In fear the three punks went in knees and began to apologize "Get out from here and next time I see you skating here I will personally decorate your graves." The punks ran away

Sighing Ichigo picked up the broken bottle and replaced it with the bottle he had with him. "Thank you Onii-Chan" a voice said as a small girl came from the behind of poll

"No problem, but you know you should have moved to heaven by now. Why are you waiting here?" he asked

"I cannot move to the next world." She said

Ichigo sighed again running his finger through his hair "I would have helped you if I could." He looked at his hand watch and panicked "Oh shit I am late for the school."

**Namikaze House**

Orihime woke up in the embrace of Naruto as both were sleeping on Naruto's bed. Gently she shook Naruto to wake him up. As they both got up they went on their separate ways to get ready for the school. After getting ready they headed towards dining room for breakfast. Kushina was sitting on head chair of the table reading newspaper. Without looking up she said "Ohayo Orihime-Chan, Naruto-kun. Come give your mother a good morning kiss." She said

"Ohayo Kaa-Chan." Said Naruto as he kissed her on cheek

"Ohayo Kaa-sama." Said Orihime as she too kissed on the same cheek and blushed as she realized that she had an indirect kiss with Naruto

Seeing her blushing face Kushina gushed as she hugged Orihime "You are so cute Orihime-Chan dattebane." She squealed which caused Orihime to blush more

Finishing their breakfast the duo got ready for the school.

**Karakura High school**

Naruto and Orihime reached school via car. When they exited vehicle they saw Ichigo coming. "Hime-Chan go in, I will come in few minutes." He said

"Ok."

Naruto waved his hand towards Ichigo to catch his attention. "What happen Scowly-Chan, you seem to be in foul mood, again."

"The same old Whiskered-face, my idiot of father tried to kick me in bed again and they saw some punks who further ruined my mood and…"

"You saw a spirit again, correct." Naruto asked

"Yes, it was a small girl. I don't think she even got to see her two digit age. It's not fair; she had many thinks to see in life. But…"

Naruto gained a sympathetic look for his friend "Sorry to hear that man."

"Yeah me too, but it shocks me that you believe me that I can see spirit."

Naruto when started living on Earth since the day they took Orihime in their house, he knew something was special in Ichigo. Like he had a similar role in this world like he had in his home world. Ichigo from young age could see spirits and even could talk to them.

"There is more to this world than we know about and life is not always fair." Said Naruto trying quote a line of a famous writer, the bell rang indicating then start of the school as they both took their seats in the class.

During the third period the Principal came into the class "Attention everyone. We have new faculty member. She is your new physical examiner/nurse. Please welcome her." He said as a busty blond came into the class and the reaction was instantaneous as every mouth in the class dropped on the floor

"Hello everyone, I am Senju Tsunade, I am your new Nurse of the school. Feel free to come to me if you got any issues regarding your health." She then gave them a formal bow; blood began to leak from every boy's nose as they saw the large cleavage of the woman confide in medical coat. Every girl in the room began to look at boys with disgust in their eyes and jealous towards Tsunade, well not every girl. One particular girl had fainted with blood coming from her nose as she kept mumbling 'Me between Tsunade-sensei's and Hime-Chan's breast.'

During lunch break most of the boys of the school began to fake injuries so that they could just get a glimpse at the new sexy nurse. Some even went far like crashing their legs in walls so they could get bandages on legs with so that could see the 'Heaven's Valley of flesh'. Surprisingly some girl did the same faking.

**Night time**

"**Grrrrrrrrr**" a beastly roar echoed in the city of Karakura and amazing this was that no one heard it. A portal opened and a small woman came from it. "The hollow is nearby." Said the woman

Short and petite, she has light skin and purple eyes. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She was wearing a standard shihakush.

She took out a device which looked like a mobile, some dots where flashing on it indicating the position of hollow

Ichigo was running late for home as he got busy in some work, as he was running for home, he saw someone running, it was not living being but a spirit. Chasing the spirit was looked like a black beast, following the beast was a small petit woman who too wearing black.

In one second he saw them and in next moment they vanished. Ichigo got confused as he rubbed his eyes, 'My tired brain is becoming delusional.' He thought

**Kurosaki House**

Ichigo was sleeping on his bed thinking about what happened all day. He scowled as he felt that today was not a productive day. Suddenly the window to his room opened and the same woman that he saw that evening entered his room. The woman began to look around as if looking for something. Ichigo remained silent watching what was going on. "It is near" said the woman after some time he thought enough was enough as he got behind the woman and swiftly gave a kick to her small tush.

"You are some confident burglar, roaming around like you own this place." Shouted Ichigo

"Wh-what, how you can see me?" sputtered the woman "Did you just kick." She asked

The door opened as Isshin came in "What is happening here?" he asked

"She is happening." Said Ichigo

"I see no one."

"No Ordinary human can see me. I am Shinigami."

"I don't see anyone, now go to sleep."

Then the woman began to tell about Shinigami and Soul Society

"Yeah, right like I going to believe in that, retard." Yelled Ichigo "Now get the hell out of my room." He places his hand on the back of head of the woman and showed her way from where she came "You have spewed lot of nonsense."

_**First Restraint: Obstruction **_said the woman with a tick mark on her forehead as she pointed two fingers towards him; Ichigo went limp as his hand went behind his back as if someone has tied him with ropes

"Now that you are calm I will explain you everything illustration." She said "There are two types of spirits." She then began to draw bunnies on a sheet "One are called Plus, which are most common spirit. They are good spirit." She indicated towards a bunny which has a look of innocence on it

"The second are bad spirits, they are called Hollows. They attack living as well as dead beings. We Shinigami's have two duties. One is to guide this Plus to Soul Society and other is to extinguish this Hollows, which is my current mission."

"If you are on a mission then the hollow must be somewhere." Asked Ichigo

"For a brat you sure catch on quick."

Ichigo scowled further "I am hearing some sound."

"**RAWRRRRRRR" **'This is the sound of Hollow.' Thought the woman

"KYaaaaaa." Came a voice from the down stairs

"That is the voice of Yuzu." He said "Wait was that the sound of Hollow few minutes ago."

"You stay here; I will go and destroy that Hollow." She said

"Release me; the one that is getting attack is my family."

"Even if I release you, you can't do much."

"I don't care." He yelled as he began to apply force to get out of the invisible restraint

'What an incredible Spiritual force' thought the small Shinigami, as power began to ooze out of him, the room's door opened again, this time it was Karin but she was injured. She had blood all over her.

"Something attacked us, Tou-san is unconscious." And she fell down

Seeing his little sister in horrible condition something snapped in Ichigo as he applied more force to break the invisible bonds on him and he succeeded as he got free from them.

'To release demon form in human, I haven't seen such thing before.' Thought the woman

Ichigo ran downstairs to save his family. When he reached down he saw things scattered around, the downed form of his father. He saw a shadowy figure standing outside his home. He moved out and saw the Hollow.

The Hollow was humanoid shape and had a white mask on, with a hole in its chest. "She said they were evil spirit, I thought they were like humans but this thing is monster." The monster was holding his sister in its hand

"Ichigo nii-san." Cried Yuzu

With the strategy of shoot first ask later Ichigo ran at the hollow with the intentions of saving his sister, but all went to vain as the Hollow back handed him on the head making him crash into the wall. The Hallow lunged at him forgetting about the Shinigami.

Taking this as an opportunity the female attacked the monster and cut his arm. It was the same arm holding Yuzu, so she was in air right now. Ichigo caught her.

"Hey Yuzu, are you ok?"

"Don't lose focus boy."

"Why it is attacking my family?"

"If I am not its target is you." She was then struck from behind by the Hollow

Ichigo went in front of the hollow and challenged him "You want my soul, right? Then come and get it." The hollow jumped on the chance to devour his soul but once again the woman jumped in trying to defend him with her sword but she got injured as the teeth of the hollow sunk into her flesh

"Shinigami."

"I told you already, you don't have the power to stop it." She said with a heavy breath

"I know but I want to save my family, please tell me if there is a way to help." He pleaded

"There is only one way. TO HELP THEM YOU HAVE TO BECOME SHINIGAMI." She said as she hoisted her sword towards him

"Wha-what? How can I become a Shinigami?" asked a surprised Ichigo

"Peirce the middle of the chest with this Zanpaktou (Spirit killing Sword) I will transfer half of my power into you."

Without listening further he thrusts the sword into his chest, suddenly there was a sudden flash of light, a figure leapt towards the hollow and severed its left arm off

The light of the road lamp fell on that figure; it was Ichigo with the powers of Shinigami "Thanks Shinigami." He said

"It's Kuchiki Rukia." She said

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's hope this is not our last meet." He said as he turned around and swung his very giant ass sword on the hollow and cut his leg off "This is for messing with my family." He yelled as he shoved his Zanpaktou into the hollow splitting it into two pieces

Far from the area a figure was standing on building "It seems things are going to get interesting. I am looking forward to see you fulfil your destiny Kurosaki Ichigo. I better go and tell others about this new development." Said the figure as he went out in a poof as only smoke remained in the air

**Next Day **

Ichigo found out that his family have somehow forgot the whole escapade that happened last night and believed that a truck rammed into their home making a hole in the wall.

Rukia got transfer into Karakura High School and enrolled into Ichigo's class. Rukia asked Ichigo to help her with exterminating hollow in the area. At first Ichigo refused saying that its Shinigami's work to hunt Hollow not his.

He was shocked when he heard that Rukia's power have been transferred into him, thus making him a Shinigami and her back to a normal soul. After some persuasion and showing him the condition he agreed to help her for some time.

**Karakura High School**

"Hey, Orihime your mouth is open. You are too young to zone out like that." Called Tatsuki as she poked her on shoulder

"Huh. Hello Tatsuki-chan." Greeted Orihime

"Now a day Ichigo is coming late to the School." She said, on hearing Ichigo's name Orihime blushed, Tatsuki caught this "Wait, were you thinking about him."

Orihime began to poke her fingers in a very early Hinata style as she blushed further

"He is cold and very distant person. For a big breast girl you can do much better than him." She said

"Mou don't talk like that about him."

"She is right." Came a masculine voice "And it's her choice to choose any guy as her boyfriend. Remember this Orihime-Chan I will always support you."

"Naruto-kun!" said Orihime

"Heya Hime-Chan, Tatsuki-Chan I think it's time you should too look for a boyfriend and leave the department of Orihime's boyfriend up to me." Said Naruto

This statement caused her to blush but another person jumped into the conversation "Hime-Chan doesn't needs a boyfriends. She is a strong woman; she doesn't need to depend on a man. What she needs is a lesbian partner." Came the voice of the local and official lesbian of the school, the red head went for the grope but once again Tatsuki clobbered her

"Stay away from her and what the hell are you talking about."

"Well you know you are always practising and training. I thought you needed some release from stress and tension, and for release you need boyfriend. Or maybe you can call me or carrot for late night booty call, on the plus side that frown on his face may turn upside down." Teased Naruto

"Damn you Naruto." Screamed a very blushing Tatsuki as she ran after Naruto

"I think Ichigo will decline the offer as such he is spending most of the time with the new girl, Rukia." Said Keigo

"Yeah I wouldn't be shocked if they had done the deed." Said Mizuiro in perverted voice, in the background Tatsuki was still chasing Naruto

**Tatsuki's home**

Tatsuki's parents had gone out for some work, so she invited Orihime for

girls night out. Kushina agreed to this as she gave permission to Orihime.

"Something is bothering you Orihime?" asked Tatsuki

"Oh its nothing." She replied politely

"Come on now, I know you since childhood, I know when you lie."

Orihime sighed "I am just confused. I like both carrot and fishcake on my

Ice pastries, but carrot wants to go with peas and fishcake is happy with cinnamon buns. I can use only one of them."

Tatsuki smirked as she understood weird analogy "For starters it's not confirmed that carrot is going with peas and fishcake seems to be happy with cinnamon buns already."

"But… but" she tried to say

"Give it some time Orihime and talk to them and see where it goes, you are a beautiful girl. So don't lose hope."

"**Hissssssss**" a sound came out of nowhere, as a stuffed bear fell in the floor "Oh Enraku fell down. Are you ok Enraku?" asked the orange haired girl

"It's just a stuffed toy."

"Yeah I know but it is ripped, and what's this?" she said as she saw red liquid on it

"No way, that's blood." Said Tatsuki, something slammed against their body as they both were thrown away

"**Finally we found you Orihime hisssssss.**" Came a dual voice which was mixed of male and female

Tatsuki only heard it but couldn't see the creature whereas Orihime was seeing a very large two headed snake; each snake had a white mask on it and hole in the chest

"**Finally we will have our revenge hisssssss.**" said the monster and attacked the girls

**With Ichigo and Rukia**

"I am sensing a hollow." Said Rukia as she and Ichigo were on night patrol

"Where it is?" asked Ichigo

"It is north-east of our location about 700 meter from here." She said

Ichigo knew this location as his face morphed into worry "Tatsuki lives in that direction. Hurry we need to go." Said Ichigo as he piggy backed Rukia

In short time they reached Tatsuki's house as they saw the hollow entering home. Putting Rukia down Ichigo dashed inside the house as he saw the hollow going for attack on the girls

On last second Ichigo appeared in front of the girls as he blocked the attack with his sword "If you are trying to kill them then you have to try hard, because I am standing between them and you. FYI I am a very tough person to kill."

"Kurosaki-kun."

"Well said Ichigo and like hell I will let you harm them." Said Naruto as he was standing behind the hollow, holding the hollows tail and preventing it from moving forward

"Naruto-kun."

"Gahhhhhh" Naruto yanked the two headed snake and smashed it into the opposite building

"What are you doing here Naruto." He said without the insult

"Not now Ichigo. We have a situation at our hand. We will play the 21 question later." Said Naruto

**Few minutes earlier**

Naruto was doing his work i.e. looking after Orihime. He was sitting a little way from the building. He was about to go but he sensed some familiar signature coming towards his direction as he saw Ichigo and Rukia running towards Tatsuki's home "Oh shit, how could I miss this, a hollow is in the building." He jumped down and dashed towards the hollow's position

**Present**

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he began to inspect Orihime to see if there were any injuries, he found none but saw that Tatsuki was bleeding from shoulder "Stay here, we will take care of the problem."

The Hollow came crashing through the wall, ready to feast on the souls of the people present there, but its first target was Ichigo. Thinking that, if they take out the Shinigami they will have no resistance left.

The right head went for the bite but Ichigo blocked it with his Zanpaktou, seeing him engaged, the left head struck at lightning speed and grazed Ichigo with its teeth. Ichigo swung his large Zanpaktou on the snake

The snake jumped back "Why are you attacking us and what is the revenge you are talking about." Asked Orihime

"**How sad. Don't you remember us Orihime? We are your mother and father.**" Said the hollow "**We shall kill you to take out revenge for all the things that happened due to you.**"

"But I was a kid when Sora-Niisan took me away from you. How can I be responsible for anything?"

"**Oh you are responsible for everything. Let us tell you a story. We are not your biological parents. You were the daughter of my sister.**" This time it was the female voice that spoke "**After killing them we took you in for your property. We were going to torture you and make you into a gold obedient slave and cheque book, but you ruined it, trapping our son into your charms and you made him leave the house. We were then killed by loan sharks as we had no money to pay back. And due to you Sora died.**" Roared the hollow

Orihime couldn't believe this; tears began to form in her eyes as she fell down on her knees "Bull shit, it's not any of her faults. It's your fault that you fell in such mess." Said Naruto "You killed you sister for money, if I am not wrong you were drunkard and a whore. Even in your dead you are causing trouble. Shame on you." Naruto was slowly-slowly losing temper as he bullshit from the hollow

"At first I was just going to purify your soul but now I will do much worse than that." Said Naruto as he activated his _**Rinnesharingan **_"Get ready for the smackdown." he kicked the hollow throwing it out of the house

_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_he said as he created nearly thousand clones, the original Naruto leapt in the air and grabbed the tail and swung it, releasing it high in the air. The clones began to focus chakra into their hands as a swirling ball began to form in them

_**Rasenpou: Pinball Rasengan (Art of spiralling sphere: Pinball spiralling sphere) **_Screamed all of the clones, one clone struck the Chakra ball into the hollow rocketing it towards other clone, the second clone struck it with its attack and this continued thousand times, like a ball in pinball machine the hollow was getting struck

To the spectators it was as if fireworks were going on. They were amazed by the sheer awesomeness of the attack

The broken body of the hollow fell down, damaged beyond repair. "The next step I am taking normally sends the soul to heaven, hell or Soul Society but I think there is special seat reserved somewhere else for you fellas."

_**Narakadou: Kuchiyose Jigoku no Kokuou (Naraka Path: Summoning King of Hell) **_the king of hell rose from the ground in its massive glory. Many didn't know that King of Hell was son of Almighty God and Spirit Queen. The King opened his mouth and caught the hollow with its tongue and began to chew it like a chewing gum. Cries of pain and misery echoed in the air.

"Where did it went." Asked Rukia

"They are now having private meet with the King of hell."

"Oh, ok. BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed pointing a finger towards him

"I have many name, some call me Naruto, some call me Child of Prophesy, some call me Saviour, Rikudou Sennin, His avatar of Earth, Messiah, some even called me Demon, but for now just call me Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto. Your classmate, nice to meet you, but hold the thoughts of greetings for a second I have some work to do."

_**Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo (Yin-yang release: Creation of Everything) **_all the damage in the vicinity began to repair, after it was done Naruto turned towards the group "It was a long night, why don't all of you take a nap and we will talk all of it in morning." He said and clicked his finger as everyone collapsed down and went to sleep 'I was right thinks are going to get interesting.'

_**An:- **__**Phew the chapter is complete, I don't how it is. I am waiting for all of your reviews. Please review so that I can improve where I am lagging behind.**_

_**Take care of yourself and your neighbours**_


End file.
